Bittersweet
by Accasia Li
Summary: For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: Come Back to Me! Stay or Leave? Hidup itu pilihan meskipun pahit pada awalnya, Akankah berakhir manis?


Surai rambut pirang panjang milik gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang matang dan dewasa itu menari-nari seiring dengan hembusan angin lembut yang menyapu wajah dan rambut indahnya. Ia tak peduli bahwa helaian panjang keemasan miliknya tengah menutupi sebagian wajah ayunya, dengan khidmat ia memanjatkan doa di depan makam sang ayah.

Merasa berdosa?

Merasa bersalah?

Merasa menyesal?

Tidak akan pernah. Karena ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih . . .

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back To Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bittersweet**

"Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Yamanaka . . .!" seru seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun ketika mendengar bunyi gemerincing lonceng yang diletakkan di pintu masuk sebagai tanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Wajah mungil nan ayu itu tersenyum ceria manakala mendapati sang nenek yang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Apa kau menjadi anak yang baik selama nenek keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, Nadeshiko?" tanya Yamanaka Shion pada sang cucu yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gadis kecil itu dengan anggukkan kepala seraya turun dari kursi tempatnya duduk untuk menyambut sang nenek, "Dimana ibu?"

"Uh?" Shion mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Ibumu belum pulang?"

Nadeshiko mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan mendekat pada sang nenek yang nampak masih cantik di usia paruh bayanya, "Nenek, boleh aku bermain keluar? Aku sudah menjadi anak baik dengan menjaga toko selama nenek berbelanja dan ibu pergi." Ungkapnya polos, dengan sedikit mempraktekkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang diajarkan bibi Sakura padanya.

Wanita berambut cokelat tua itu tersenyum, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang cucu, "Pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu, nak!" perintah istri mendiang Inoichi itu dan sontak membuat bocah Yamanaka dihadapannya melompat kegirangan, "Yeaaayyyyy! Terimakasih nenek!" ungkapnya ceria sebelum akhirnya menarik pita berwarna hijau untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya dari meja dan berlari keluar toko, meninggalkan sang nenek yang menggelengkan kepala gemas dengan tingkah cucu semata wayang yang mengingatkan dirinya akan masa kecil putrinya, Ino.

"Kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu!" ucap Shion lirih, berharap agar apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi terbawa oleh angin dan sampai ke telinga pemuda yang telah menyakiti putri juga cucunya.

 **-B-**

Nadeshiko berjalan ceria sesekali ia akan tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang ia jumpai di jalan, tak mengindahkan bahwa ada beberapa tatapan tak suka dan benci kepadanya, hal yang selama ini mengusik batinnya.

Ia hanya seorang bocah 8 tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun, dia tak pernah berbuat jahil dan nakal terhadap siapapun bahkan ia sering kali menolong teman-temannya, ibunya juga seringkali mendapat pandangan merendahkan dan tatapan kebencian dari beberapa penduduk Konoha.

Salah apa keluarga mereka terhadap Konoha? Kakek dan Ibunya adalah Shinobi desa, mereka berjasa untuk desa ini, namun mengapa mereka seolah lupa dengan hal itu?

Kaki kecinya mulai berjalan pelan, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit jika mengingat hal itu, air matanya pun mulai mendesak untuk keluar, padahal ibunya selalu mengajarkan dirinya untuk mandiri dan tidak cengeng. Namun, ia tetaplah bocah berusia 8 tahun, bukan? Meskipun ia cukup dewasa dan jenius untuk anak seusiannya namun kenyataan itu tetaplah menyakitkan baginya.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman dimana matanya dengan seksama mengamati kebersamaan anak-anak seusiannya bersama ibu dan ayah mereka.

Ayah?

Ya! Ayah! Sosok yang selama ini tak pernah ia miliki, sosok yang membuat ibu dan dirinya harus menerima segala penghinaan dan tatapan merendahkan itu selama ini.

Namun, sebenci apapun, sesakit dan sepahit apapun perasaan yang telah disebabkan oleh pria itu, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu kemudian merengkuh tubuh pria itu dan dengan bangga memanggilnya, Ayah.

"Nadeshiko . . .!" suara berat pria itu membuyarkan lamunan bocah Yamanaka yang sedang terlihat melamun, ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping bocah itu.

"Paman Shikamaru . . ." ujarnya ceria, sebuah senyuman terlukis indah pada raut cantik gadis kecil itu, dengan segera ia memeluk erat-erat sosok berambut nanas itu, "Aku merindukan paman, apa paman bersama Temari-sama?" mata aquamarine milik bocah itu memandang ke segala arah namun tidak menemukan sosok pirang dari desa pasir itu.

"Dia ada di rumah nenek Yoshino!" Shikamaru mengacak gemas rambut panjang Nadeshiko yang diikat sembarang membuat gadis kecil di dekapannya mengerucutkan bibir gemas.

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Shikamaru, "Apa paman akan lama di Konoha?" tanyanya begitu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hanya 3-7 hari, Nadeshiko! Apa kau menjadi anak yang baik selama ini? Patuh pada ibumu dan juga selalu membantunya?"

Nadeshiko mengangguk ceria, "Aku selalu menepati janjiku, Paman."

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang tengah memandanginya, "Paman . . .?"

"Ya?" Shikamaru memandang mata sebiru lautan milik Nadeshiko, warna mata yang selalu mampu membuatnya terhanyut dan terbuai, warna mata yang selalu menenangkan dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Aku hamil!"_

 _2 kata yang berhasil membuat ninja jenius seperti Shikamaru mematung dan tidak awas dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, ia benar-benar linglung dan seketika tubuh kekarnya ambruk. Terdiam._

 _Kenapa kabar seperti ini harus ia terima sehari sebelum pernikahannya dilaksanakan?_

" _Kita . . . kita lari dari Konoha, kita bisa menikah dalam pelarian kita dan membesarkan anak-anak kita!" ujarnya begitu tersadar dari diamnya._

 _Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kita adalah bagian dari desa ini, kita adalah Shinobi Konoha, bagaimana kita bisa mengkhianati desa ini, Shika?" Ino tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya._

" _Dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita?"_

" _Dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita." ucap Ino mantap, "Pernikahanmu dan Temari bagaimanapun akan dilaksanakan besok, bagaimana kita bisa mengkhianati desa dan formasi Ino-Shika-Chou?"_

 _Pewaris Yamanaka itu terlihat tegar, namun tak ada yang bisa menerka apa yang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang, bukan? oh tidak! Bahkan ia sudah memberikan kegadisannya pada pemuda Nara disampingnya._

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bagaimana bisa? Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak mereka masih bayi, bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, mustahil jika tidak ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua._

 _Memang benar pewaris Yamanaka itu pernah mencintai pemuda Uchiha yang kini telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan tinggal bersama rekan setimnya di saat pelarian namun, perasaanya terhadap Shikamaru berbeda. Perasaan dimana ia merasa membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan, kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat ia bersama pemuda berambut nanas itu._

 _Ino menghela napasnya panjang, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. kami akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Ino!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya, keduatangan miliknya mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Ino, "Kau . . .?!" menatap lurus kedalam aquamarine milik gadis itu, "Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Shika!" Ino tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shikamaru padanya, "Tapi kepentingan desa di atas segalanya, bukankah itu sudah kita ketahui sejak awal? Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi kesalahan pada saat misi yang mengakibatkanku hamil, bukan?" Ino tersenyum pada sosok Shikamaru di sampingnya mengalungkan kedua tangan miliknya pada leher pemuda nanas itu._

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya . . ._

"Paman!" pekik Nadeshiko

Shikamaru terkesiap dari lamunannya, mungkin ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat sangat lucu karena nyatanya gadis kecil itu tertawa geli melihatnya, "Nadeshiko?!" ungkapnya geram dan melancarkan gelitikan pada Nadeshiko yang kembali tertawa terbahak.

"Ampun . . . hahaha, hentikan! Ampun paman!" pinta sang gadis kecil yang mewarisi rambut hitam legam miliknya dan kecantikan dari Ino itu. Putrinya kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat cantik, gadis kecil yang tak pernah bisa ia akui sebagai putrinya.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan mentertawakan paman lagi!" imbuhnya dan melepaskan tubuh mungil Nadeshiko, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya," tegas Nadeshiko "Paman Shika . . ." kali ini terdengar nada serius dari ucapan Nadeshiko.

"Ya?!"

"Paman Shika bersahabat dengan ibuku sejak kalian masih bayi bersama paman Chouji, bukan?"

"Kau benar."

"Dan, . . . apakah paman tahu siapa ayahku?"

 **Degh.**

Rasanya jantung milik Shikamaru berhenti seketika ketika Nadeshiko mempertanyakan siapa ayahnya, apa yang harus ia jawab?

Bahwa dia adalah ayahnya? Bahwa dialah pria yang meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja saat mengandung dan tidak pernah sedikitpun memberikan kasih sayang untuknya?

Ia terpaku tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari putri kandungnya, "Bahkan paman tak ingin menjawabnya." Senyum Nadeshiko kecut, "Tapi . . . kalau boleh aku jujur, aku selalu meyakini bahwa paman adalah ayahku."

Huh~

Shikamaru tak bereaksi. Entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini, sang jenius benar-benar tak bisa berkutik di hadapan gadis yang notabene adalah putrinya sendiri itu.

"Hahahaha . . ."

"Uhh? Nadeshiko?"

"Aku bercanda! Aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya! Bahkan setiap hari aku mendengarnya," senyum mengembang pada wajah ayu putrinya, "Mereka bilang aku adalah anak haram, ibuku adalah pelacur, ayahku adalah lelaki hidung belang yang menghamili ibu."

"Si-si-siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, Nadeshiko?"

"Tapi aku tahu ibu bukan orang seperti itu, ibuku orang paling cantik, paling baik dan dia benar-benar hangat seperti sinar mentari, aku lahir dari cinta mereka berdua, siapapun ayahku dan dimanapun dia berada pasti ia sedang tersiksa karena memikirkan kami."

Gadis kecil macam apa yang ia ciptakan bersama Ino hingga ia dapat tersenyum meski Shikamaru tahu betul betapa hancurnya hati gadis itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud menyakiti keduanya saat itu, andai Ino mau menerima ide gilanya mungkin kini mereka berdua dan Nadeshiko bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan memeluk gadis kecilnya erat-erat, "Menangislah!" perintahnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Nadeshiko tanpa menyadari sosok berambut pirang itu mengamatinya dari kejauhan, tangannya terkepal erat seakan menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam pertama?_

 _Malam pertama? Inikah yang dinamakan malam pertama?ketika suamimu yang seharusnya menyalurkan rasa cintanya padamu kemudian memunggungimu seperti ini?_

 _Temari menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan kembali tubuh rampingnya yang hanya di balut denga gaun malam tanpa lengan memandang teduh Shikamaru yang tak bereaksi apapun, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu belum tidur, "Tidurlah!" ucap Shikamaru dingin._

" _Ada apa denganmu?"_

" _Tidak ada apa-apa! Kembalilah tidur." Perintahnya kembali pada gadis Suna yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu tanpa membalik tubuhnya._

" _Bukankah seharusnya malam ini adalah malam pertama kita? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Shikamaru?"_

 _Argghht! Wanita benar-benar merepotkan. Ia hanya ingin direpotkan oleh ibunya dan Ino, mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan wanita selain mereka?_

 _Shikamaru membalik tubuhnya dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk, matanya memandang lekat-lekat gadis di sampingnya, "Pakai pakaianmu!"_

" _Apa?" teriak Temari tak percaya._

" _Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun Temari, maafkan aku!" Terang pemuda Nara itu kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar mereka menyisakan anak pertama Sabaku dalam kesendiriannya._

 _Air matanya mengalir demi perlakuan Shikamaru padanya. Ya! Memang benar ia mencintai pemuda itu, namun apakah sesakit ini?_

 _Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia mengalami penolakan seperti ini, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditolak itu, namun sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar memberikannya tamparan keras, sakit! Sangat sakit._

 **Plakkkkkk!**

Ino memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah tamparan oleh Temari, wanita itu terlihat menyedihkan, tanpa berniat untuk melawan Ino hanya menatap lurus kedepan, tepat pada mata sang putri Sabaku dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari?" bentak Ino pada sulung Sabaku itu, matanya tajam menatap gadis yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu.

"Rasanya tamparan itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakitku karena perbuatan kalian, Yamanaka."

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Kheh~" Temari menyeringai tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih bertanya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Temari meninggikan suaranya, berjalan mendekati Ino yang tak mau kalah dengan gadis Sabaku itu, "Nadhesiko adalah putri Shikamaru, bukan?"

"Kau benar!" jawab Ino dingin pada lawan bicaranya, "Lalu apa masalahmu, Temari-sama? Kau sudah memilikinya! Sedangkan aku hanya hidup berdua dengan putriku, apa kau belum puas? Aku merelakannya untukmu meskipun aku benar-benar mencintainya, meskipun hatiku sakit harus merelakannya hidup bersama dengan orang lain sedangkan aku hanya berdua dengan bayi yang ku kandung! Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya bagaimana mengandung tanpa didampingi ayah dari anakmu sendiri, membesarkannya dengan cibiran orang-orang setiap harinya, kau pikir demi siapa aku melakukan hal ini?" Ino menghela napas panjang, "Demi desa dan janji kami sebagai ninja yang harus menempatkan segala urusan pribadi di belakang kami."

Mendengar pernyataan Ino, Shinobi Sunagakure itu malah tertawa terbahak namun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata miliknya, "Hahahaha . . . dan apakah kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika suamimu sendiri tak pernah menyentuhmu selama ini?" ungkap Temari memandang Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, Ino sendiri jelas-jelas tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Aquamarine miliknya terbelalak, "Temari-sama . . ." ucap Ino lemah, merasa iba dengan keadaan wanita itu, "Jangan merasa kasihan padaku, Yamanaka! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu! Harusnya kau mengasihani dirimu sendiri, dapat kubayangkan bagaimana penduduk desa menghinamu selama ini, hamil dan melahirkan tanpa adanya seorang suami. Betapa murah harga diri seorang Yamanaka Ino."

Ino tak berniat menjawab pernyataan kakak dari Kazekage Sunagakure itu, wanita yang memiliki warna rambut pirang platina itu malah membalikkan badan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Temari, rasanya sudah cukup ia mendapat kata-kata yang membuat telinga dan hatinya sakit, namun ia tahu benar bahwa wanita di belakangnya itu merasakan sakit yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia mempunyai suami, namun pria yang ia nikahi itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyentuhnya bahkan paling parah adalah bahwa pria itu tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

Langkah kaki Ino lemah, ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Maafkan aku, Temari-sama." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandang punggung ramping wanita Yamanaka yang perlahan menjauh.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Haruskah ia tetap membohongi dirinya, menutup mata dan telinganya dan mengurung Shikamaru di dalam 'penjara' keegoisannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shikamaru . . ."

Suara wanita itu berhasil membuat Nadeshiko melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru, gadis kecil itu tersenyum ceria ketika melihat sosok pirang itu berdiri dihadapan mereka, "Temari-sama . . ." sapanya sopan, dengan semangat putri Ino itu menurunkan tubuh mungilnya dari kursi taman dan menbungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan pada istri paman kesayangannya itu.

"Temari-sama, senang bertemu dengan anda di sini." Ungkap bocah yang mewarisi rambut hitam milik ayahnya itu, sementara itu Temari hanya mampu mematung, menatap tajam Shikamaru yang memandangnya tak kalah tajam.

Nadeshiko memandang bergantian Shikamaru dan Temari, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?

Temari mengalihkan pandanganya dari Shikamaru kemudian pada Nadeshiko, ia tersenyum pada sosok yang mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru, kecuali warna iris mata yang mewarisi warna ibunya itu, "Mulai sekarang kau akan berbahagia, nak!" ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Nadeshiko, gadis kecil itu tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita ini namun ia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya ini, meskipun tentu saja ibunya jauh lebih cantik dari istri paman Shikamaru-nya ini.

"Ohhh? Apa maksud anda Temari-sama?" tanyanya polos, Temari tak menjawab pertanyaan Nadeshiko melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Temari?"

"Kembalilah pada Ino dan dia." Temari kembali memandang sosok mungil yang menatapnya penuh tanya, "Maafkan bibi telah memisahkan kalian, Nadeshiko! Kau tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah karena bibi!"

"Uhhh?"

"Kembalilah pada mereka! Aku akan mengatakan semua ini pada Gaara dan para tetua, aku yakin mereka akan menerima ini semua seirngberjalannya waktu," Temari tersenyum kecut, "Dia adalah ayah kandungmu, Nadeshiko."

"Uhhh?" delik Nadeshiko berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah benar, "Be-benar-benarkah?"

Temari dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan.

"A . . . Ayah?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Ayah kembali, Nadeshiko."

 **-B-**

Kembali? Kembali! Ya dia kembali, ia pergi untuk kembali lagi pada _nya._ Sejak awal ia meyakini bahwa Shikamaru adalah sahabat, kakak, juga belahan jiwanya, tidak ada alasan untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino untuk tidak percaya bahwa pria itu tidak akan menepati janjinya meskipun butuh waktu selama 8 tahun untuknya kembali.

Dengan seksama ia mengamati wajah itu. tidak ada yang berubah, ia tetaplah Shikamaru-nya, rekan setimnya yang pemalas dan tukang tidur. Ino benar-benar penasaran, apakah ia menjadi sepemalas ini saat bersama Temari?

Ino terkikik geli tanpa menyadari bahwa pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu kini tengah membuka satu matanya dengan malas dan menarik tubuh ramping Ino untuk kembali tidur di pelukannya, "Ohhh! Shikaaaa …"

Shikamaru menyeringai jahil, "Kau mengagumi ketampananku?"

"Huh?" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, Bagaimana lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu kini menjadi seperti ini dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang super tinggi?

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Shika! Aku yang sabar m

enunggumu bersama Nadeshiko, meskipun pahit pada awalnya namun terbayar sudah dengan kau berada di sisi kami sekarang."

"Hm, jadi . . . katakan padaku bahwa kita akan memberikan adik untuk Nadeshiko secepatnya, bukan?"

Ino membulatkan matanya, "Uh? Dasar pemalas mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **OK! Fiksi macam ini? Dan maafkan saya, tidak sempat untuk meng-edit. Maafkan atas typo bertebaran juga OOC yang parah sekali.**

 **Hehehe, untuk meramaikan SHIKAINO Fans Day dan Spesial buat para Guardian dari saya selaku pecinta crackpair (SASUINO) #Abaikan :D**

 **Sign,**

 **Vale**

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
